guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Identify
General Identifying an item will reveal all of the item's properties. To identify an unidentified item, an Identification Kit (4 gold per use) or a Superior Identification Kit (5 gold per use) is needed. Items that display their value are already identified. Unidentified items may sometimes be referred to as "unid". Item Value * Identifying an item will display (in the item's description) how much a merchant will pay for it. * Any item that does NOT display its value, can be identified to display its value. This includes: upgrade components that have been salvaged from an item, green items, and items acquired from a collector. * To check the unidentified value of an item, go to a merchant (who buys items), click on the sell tab and look at the listed value. As you identify items, the NEW values will be displayed in the merchants window. * Most items, even white non-magical ones, will go up in value after being identified, sometimes yielding as much as a 100% increase in value. * Identifying white items, that are worth less than 15 gold to a merchant, rarely go up in value more than 1-2 gold. These low value items cost 4-5 gold to identify, while only yielding an extra 1-2 gold. * Items with a higher unidentified value have a better chance that the increase will be a larger percentage. Upgrade Components * Identifying an item with a blue, purple, or gold name will reveal any upgrade components it has, such as weapon upgrades (from weapons), runes (from mob's armor), or inscriptions. * Upgrade components that are identified are also unlocked for use in PvP play. * An item or upgrade component can be sold or given to another player unidentified, so they can unlock any upgrade components that the item contains. * The upgrade components on green items are already identified when they drop. No upgrade components will be unlocked by identifying, but the item's value will be displayed. * The upgrade components on runes are already identified when bought from a Rune Trader. * Make SURE to identify every blue, purple, and gold item you find before it is sold to a merchant. This will unlock any upgrade components that have not been unlocked AND increase the item's value. Wisdom Title * Identifying rare items will increase the total number of rare items identified. This total determines the Wisdom Title level. * For each rank of Wisdom (and Treasure Hunter) earned, the chance of an item not being destroyed, when salvaging an upgrade component, is increased by 3 percent (from a base of 50 percent). * The bonuses from both titles do stack. Identification Kit *25 Uses *Cost: ( per Identification) **Cost from Discount Merchant: ( per Identification) *Cost: 1 Monastery Credit *Cost: 1 Imperial Commendation *Cost: 1 Luxon Totem *Cost: 1 Equipment Requisition *Cost: 1 Battle Commendation *Cost: 1 Kournan Coin *Cost: 3 Vermin Hides at collector Bae Kwon Superior Identification Kit *100 Uses *Cost: ( per Identification) **Cost from Discount Merchant: ( per Identification) *Cost: 3 Imperial Commendations *Cost: 3 Luxon Totems *Cost: 3 Equipment Requisitions *Cost: 3 Kournan Coins *Cost: 3 Ancient Artifacts *Cost: 3 Inscribed Secrets Notes *There is a clear trade-off for the increased number of uses, compared to the standard Identification Kit: For the cost of one Superior ID kit, you could buy five (5) standard ID kit's which will provide 125 uses instead of merely 100. Alternatively, four Standard ID kits provide the same 100 uses for only . The gold cost per Identification is with a Superior ID kit, but only with a standard ID kit. Bottom line: The Superior kit is less price efficient than the standard kit if paid in gold. Superior identification kits are a better deal if they are traded for. If inventory space is at a premium, you will probably want to opt for the more expensive Superior kit despite its higher price tag. Category:Glossary